<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bet on it (bet on me) by griffenly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010792">bet on it (bet on me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffenly/pseuds/griffenly'>griffenly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea what to tag this as, POV Alternating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffenly/pseuds/griffenly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are, for all intents and purposes, kidding.</p><p>“If Bellamy and Clarke were both single,” Monty says loudly, swinging his beer bottle around with a flourish as he speaks, “how long do you think it would take for them to finally get their heads out of their asses and start dating?”</p><p>or: the group starts a betting pool about how long it'll take for our two favorite idiots to admit they're in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bet on it (bet on me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their group of friends never really <em>needs</em> an excuse to drink, although Dollar Beer Night at Gina’s bar is as good a reason as any. Clarke had been sucked into some charity auction for her mother’s hospital and dragged Bellamy along with her, so the rest of them were just killing time waiting for them to get back. (And getting very, <em>very</em> drunk in the meantime. Out of solidarity, of course.)</p><p>Later, that is the defense Raven will take, to explain how it all happened.</p><p>Plus, they are, for all intents and purposes, <em>kidding</em>.</p><p>“If Bellamy and Clarke were both single,” Monty says loudly, swinging his beer bottle around with a flourish as he speaks, “how long do you think it would take for them to finally get their heads out of their asses and start dating?”</p><p>Raven scoffs. “They’ve <em>definitely</em> both been single at <em>some</em> point since they’ve known each other. It’s been almost ten years.”</p><p>Miller taps his own beer against his chin in what appears to be deep consideration, and finally shrugs. “I don’t think so, actually. We met, what – your sophomore, our senior year? And that was in the middle of all that shit with Finn. And then there was – ”</p><p>“Gina for a while and then Clarke was with Lexa,” Jasper interrupts, bouncing from excitement. “And then Bellamy and Gina broke up but Clarke got back with Lexa, and then she was hooking up with Niylah. And now he’s with Echo.”</p><p>“And there’s definitely been some other randoms in between there,” Monty supplies cheerfully.</p><p>Raven slumps back against the booth a bit, considering. She and Miller have known the Bellamy-and-Clarke collective unit the longest, and the more she thinks about it – they’re <em>right</em>. The two of them have never been single as a unit. She wonders how she never noticed, all this time.</p><p>“So? How long do we think it would take, if they were both single?”</p><p>The words snap her back into reality, and Raven shakes her head a bit. “We putting money on this?” she asks lightheartedly.</p><p>Miller groans, and she regrets it immediately. Jasper’s eyes glint dangerously.</p><p>“Hold on,” he murmurs, scrambling for his phone. “Okay… I’m wagering… Two weeks, a hundred dollars. Miller, what’s your bet?”</p><p>“I give it five months. Sixty bucks.” At Jasper’s horrified expression, he adds, “Look, I <em>know</em> how he feels about Clarke, but Bellamy is also the kind of guy to be worried about the optics of it all. He won’t want to make Echo feel like he left her for Clarke or something.”</p><p>Jasper just shakes his head. “Monty?”</p><p>“Two months,” he says, settling further into Miller’s side. Raven catches the ghost of a grin flitting over his lips. “And let’s say fifty bucks.”</p><p>He turns to Raven last, face entirely lit up. “Alright, Reyes. What’s it gonna be?”</p><p>She thinks about that first Lambda party, when Bellamy and Clarke gotten into argument about the rules of beer pong so heated she thought punches were going to be thrown; about the way Bellamy had looked when Lexa first started showing up at things, and how Clarke did with Gina; about a million deflections and stolen glances.</p><p>“Seven weeks, seventy bucks,” she says finally.</p><p>“Lucky sevens?” Monty asks with a wide smile.</p><p>She just winks.</p><p>As Jasper finishes jotting down everyone’s bets, the door chimes. Bellamy is holding the door open for Clarke, grin wide and unabashed while she ducks her head on a laugh. They look so <em>carefree</em> it makes Raven ache a little, and something in her chest softens. Jasper moves over next to Monty and Miller, while Clarke slides in beside Raven.</p><p>“How was the auction?” Raven asks, all innocence.</p><p>“Miserable,” Clarke responds brightly. “It was good to see my mom,” she allows, “and Marcus. But it was <em>eternal</em>. And so serious and quiet. Bellamy tried to bid on this antique vase for twenty bucks and I think my mother about murdered him.”</p><p>“Hey, at least it would’ve livened things up,” he deadpans as he reaches the table, passing Clarke a beer and sitting down beside her. She fits into his side seamlessly, leaning against him almost out of habit as she turns to face Raven. She watches as his arm loops around the back of the booth with his fingers ghosting Clarke’s shoulder, all casual intimacy, and her heart lurches again.</p><p>They are, for all intents and purposes, kidding – that’s what she’ll tell Clarke later, if she needs to. But she really hopes she won’t.</p><p>***</p><p>As a general rule of thumb, Miller avoids involving himself in other people’s love lives. He remembers the discomfort when he had come out, the fascination other people suddenly had with the people he dated or kissed; since then, he’s made a point to stay <em>out</em>, unless he is brought <em>in</em>.</p><p>Granted, he added his name to that stupid betting pool about Bellamy and Clarke, but that was a <em>joke</em>. And it was to make Monty smile. And the two of them are idiots about their feelings. The cost/benefit analysis there really paid off.</p><p>That is, until Bellamy stumbles through their door at one in the morning three weeks after the bet in question, looking like someone knocked the wind out of him.</p><p>He’s in the middle of playing Overwatch, but takes one look at his roommate and frantically shuts off the game. Bellamy collapses onto the couch next to him, his head in his hands, and Miller eyes him like he’s a spooked animal.</p><p>He had been at Echo’s tonight. He’s supposed to <em>still</em> be at Echo’s tonight. Unless –</p><p>Nodding decisively to himself, Miller goes into the kitchen and grabs two beers, gingerly handing one to Bellamy before sitting back down beside him.</p><p>“What happened?” he asks quietly.</p><p>The words seem to reignite something within him, because Bellamy jumps up from the couch, running a hand through his hair frantically and pacing around their small apartment. His whole body seems to be thrumming with energy, as though he’s about to explode – he just looks so <em>agitated</em>, and Miller has absolutely no fucking clue how to react.</p><p>“She – she <em>broke up with me</em> – and she –” he stutters, laughing almost manically, and Miller’s eyes are just tracing him as he marks a path across their rug. “Like, how can she say that? How does <em>she</em> know? She doesn’t – doesn’t say anything about it for a<em> year and a half</em> and – ”</p><p>“Dude – ”</p><p>“Like, my best <em>friend</em> – ”</p><p>“Bellamy, man – ”</p><p>“And as if I would ever <em>do</em> that to someone – ”</p><p>“<em>Bellamy</em>,” Miller finally interrupts, standing and placing a hand on his chest. His friend’s eyes are wild, pupils shot wide, and there is a mix of adrenaline and confusion and something much like fear there. “What the fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>Bellamy inhales shakily. “Echo… Echo broke up with me,” he says finally.</p><p>Miller snorts. “Yeah, no, shit, I got that. That’s the only coherent thing you’ve said so far.”</p><p>Rubbing a hand over his face, Bellamy sits back on the couch and takes a drag of his beer. He toys with the neck of the bottle, not making eye contact. “She said it was because I… I’m in love with Clarke,” he whispers, “and that she doesn’t think it’s fair to either of us to be in a relationship when I’m not <em>in</em> it.”</p><p>His breath catches, and Miller feels deeply ill equipped to be having this conversation. And it’s for that reason that the first words out of his mouth are, “Didn’t you know?”</p><p>Bellamy chokes. “What?”</p><p>“I thought – man, I really thought you weren’t this stupid. C’mon, really? You’re telling me it took your <em>girlfriend</em> telling you for you to figure out you’re in love with Clarke?”</p><p>He looks like he’s been hit by a train, and Miller almost feels bad about it. But he presses on. He knows Bellamy – well, not better than <em>anyone</em>, but he <em>knows</em> Bellamy needs to hear this. “Are you actually upset that you and Echo broke up?”</p><p>Bellamy seems to consider it for a minute, brow furrowing in concentration. “No,” he says softly, like it’s wounding him.</p><p>Miller nods once. “There’s your answer right there.” He claps Bellamy on the back and they sit together awkwardly for a moment before he gestures towards the TV. “Do you want to sit here and freak out silently, or do I need to be engaged for this?”</p><p>At that, Bellamy actually laughs, and his face looks slightly less clouded. “Just freak out silently, thanks,” he says, dry. His voice turns serious when he adds, “But honestly, Miller. Thank you.”</p><p>He just clears his throat and nods again, getting Overwatch set up. “Any time, man.”</p><p>Before the game starts, he adds Jasper, Monty, and Raven to a group and texts.</p><p><b>Me:</b> Well, we’re about to find out whose bet is right</p><p><b>Jasper:</b> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p><b>Jasper:</b> Not that I’m happy about heartbreak, but</p><p>
  <em> Jasper renamed the group “bellarke is a go” </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> Octavia has been added to “bellarke is a go” </em>
</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> Jasper, how ya feeling about that “2 week” wager</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> Just because you don’t have faith true love doesn’t mean I don’t</p><p><strong> Monty:</strong> Has anyone talked to Bellamy?</p><p><strong> Miller:</strong> He and Clarke went out last night</p><p><strong> Octavia:</strong> Is that some kind of euphemism</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> God I wish</p><p><strong> Miller:</strong> She just took him to Gina’s to get him drunk and let him wallow</p><p><strong> Miller:</strong> He seems weirdly okay, honestly</p><p><strong> Octavia:</strong> Amazing how that works when you realize the person you’re in love with is NOT the person you’re dating</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> O, what’s your bet?</p><p><strong> Octavia:</strong> I give him three weeks, forty bucks</p><p><strong> Octavia:</strong> He’s a dumbass, but he’s also pathetic</p><p><strong> Monty:</strong> Why is everyone assuming it’s Bellamy that’s gonna make the first move?</p><p><strong> Monty:</strong> #JusticeForClarke</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> This may be what tears our friendship apart</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> May the best better win</p><p>***</p><p>One week and three days after Bellamy’s breakup, Clarke still has no idea why it happened.</p><p>She understands, broadly, that it was Echo who ended things. When Clarke had taken him out for their usual round of post-heartbreak sad drinking, all Bellamy would say was that they were moving in different directions, and that he was okay. And the strange thing is that – he really <em>is</em>. Their standard routine involves a lot more shots, a lot more vitriol towards the other person or at least some sadness about it ending. Instead, Bellamy is going around like normal, as if he hadn’t just lost a long-term relationship with a woman he had once mentioned he might <em>marry</em> one day.</p><p>And it’s making Clarke lose her shit.</p><p>“What is his fucking <em>problem</em>?” she blurts into her Chinese food, and Raven’s eyebrows shoot up high on her forehead.</p><p>“Are you having an argument with your Kung Pao chicken?”</p><p>“Bellamy,” Clarke sighs wearily, as though that should be explanation enough. She deposits her carton of takeout on the coffee table and tugs her knees into her chest, turning to face her friend. “He’s being so… <em>not weird</em> since the breakup.”</p><p>Raven gives her a supremely unimpressed look. “And you want him to be acting weird? That seems like the opposite of supportive.”</p><p>Clarke scrubs her face, trying to come up with the words. “It’s just – ” She huffs in frustration. “Usually, breakups suck for us. We take the other person out to get drunk, let them mope, put on shitty rom-coms to let them cry about how they’ll be lonely forever. But he doesn’t want to do any of that. He – ”</p><p>The only thing he’s really wanted to do, Clarke realizes, is hang out with <em>her</em>. It’s the first night in the last ten days that she hasn’t spent with Bellamy.</p><p>And… she doesn’t <em>mind</em> that, not particularly. But Bellamy hasn’t been single in a long time, not since before she and Lexa crashed and burned the second time, and it’s harder than she expected. Pining for him when he was in a relationship felt safe, somehow: there was distance and insulation from a very specific kind of heartbreak. Now, though, he cooks dinner in her kitchen, makes innuendos when they’re watching <em>Bake Off</em>, falls asleep with his head on her shoulder when he stays over too late. It’s <em>too much</em>.</p><p>But she doesn’t know, yet, how to tell anyone that.</p><p>She realizes, too late, that she’s been silent for a long stretch. Clarke clears her throat, and adds, “He just was pretty serious about her, that’s all. I expected him to be more broken up about it.”</p><p>“You know,” Raven says, voice level, “I talked to Gina about their breakup. Because I thought he was being weird, too. Comparatively speaking.”</p><p>Clarke grabs her abandoned food off of the coffee table to give herself something else to focus on. She needs to relax. “What did she say?”</p><p>“Just that they ended on pretty amicable terms. She also kind of thought you two would start dating, when they broke up,” she adds, offhandedly, and Clarke almost chokes on her food.</p><p>“What made her think that?”</p><p>Raven just nods, attention apparently absorbed in the episode of <em>Brooklyn 99</em> playing quietly in the background. “Apparently something he said. I think they broke up, what – a few days before you and Lexa officially got back together? So then she saw you two together and wasn’t sure what happened.”</p><p>Clarke’s entire heart is in her throat.</p><p>Bellamy had texted her – <em>Can we meet up later? I want to talk about something important</em> – and they had agreed to meet for lunch on the same morning that Lexa had shown up, unannounced, looking wrecked and apologetic. She’d been so sincere, said all the right things, and Clarke… Clarke had really loved her. <em>Wanted</em> to believe her.</p><p>And Bellamy was the first person she told, that she was thinking of rekindling things.</p><p>And when she asked what he wanted to talk about, all he said was that he and Gina broke up.</p><p>It had been their worst breakup bender to date – worse than her first breakup with Lexa, worse than Finn, worse even than the second breakup with Lexa – and she could never figure out why. She hadn’t thought he and Gina were that serious, honestly; they were only together for a handful of months, and she was pretty and funny and fit so seamlessly into their friend group, but she had never seemed like a long-term person for Bellamy.</p><p>But maybe he had wanted to tell her more, then. Maybe he has more to tell her now.</p><p>Or, maybe it’s too late.</p><p>Clarke shovels some of her Kung Pao chicken into her mouth to hide her gape, and she swears she can see the glint of a grin across Raven’s face.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> bellarke is a go </em>
</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> Please for the love of GOD someone give me a status report</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> Anyone</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> I have way too much riding on this (fiscally, emotionally) for people to not be responding right now</p><p><strong> Miller:</strong> Unfortunately, pay up, buddy</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> DAMN IT</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> I will see you all at the bar to WALLOW WITH ME</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> Honestly I feel like I’m killing you all so far, so</p><p><strong> Octavia:</strong> If anything, you helped me out by practically telling Clarke he loves her</p><p><strong> Monty:</strong> What did I say about Clarke making a move</p><p><strong> Monty:</strong> #JUSTICEFORCLARKE</p><p>***</p><p>Three and a half weeks after the breakup, he and Clarke are grabbing coffee at their favorite local place when he runs into Echo for the first time.</p><p>And it’s not – okay, it’s not the <em>worst</em> thing in the world. A rational part of Bellamy’s brain understands that there are other terrible things happening in the universe besides running into his ex-girlfriend. With his best friend. Who he’s in love with. Who his ex <em>knows</em> he’s in love with.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>There have been a dozen moments since Miller’s less-than-motivational speech where he’s thought about telling Clarke the real reason why things ended with Echo – but then he’s remembered that moment in this very same coffee shop, her lip between her teeth, when she nervously mentioned that Lexa had shown up and that she was thinking of giving her a second chance, and all of the fight drains out of him.</p><p>The only thing worse than pining after Clarke would be her telling him <em>no</em>.</p><p>But right now, she’s telling him about how the students she’s teaching at art camp over the summer utterly decimated the classroom when she tried to teach them how to make pottery, speaking so animatedly that her eyes are sparkling and a few wisps of hair are falling out of her loose ponytail. She’s practically <em>glowing</em>, with the sun filtering in through the window behind her, and – he loves Clarke all the time. There would never be a <em>bad</em> moment to tell her.</p><p>He’s doubled over laughing, head in his hands, when Echo sidles up to the table and clears her throat.</p><p>“Hey,” she says quietly, looking almost timid.</p><p>Bellamy’s head shoots up, and he catches the look of surprise on Clarke’s face before fixing a smile to his own. “Hey,” he repeats. His gaze flits between the two of them, unsure of how to proceed, terrified that Echo will –</p><p>“It’s good to see you,” she rushes out, and her voice sounds… well, <em>genuine</em>, honestly. Her face is tight when she shifts to look at Clarke, and he realizes too late how this looks.</p><p>“How are you, Clarke?”</p><p>The bewilderment is clear behind her eyes, but Bellamy wonders if that’s just because he knows her so well. “I’m good. It’s good to see you,” she adds.</p><p>Echo’s eyes warm slightly, and when they fix on Bellamy, he can’t quite read the message he knows she’s trying to send him. “Well,” she finally says after a moment, “I just wanted to stop and say hello. Enjoy the rest of your day.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he murmurs. “You too.”</p><p>He watches as she slips out the front door, ignoring Clarke’s stare from across the table. Her concern is emanating off of her in waves, and he wants to reach over and smooth the furrow in her brow, want to assure her that – <em>really</em> – he’s fine. In more ways than she can possible know.</p><p>“Was that weird for you?” he asks instead, opting for a teasing tone to break the tension.</p><p>She cocks an eyebrow at him and leans back in her seat. “For <em>me</em>? Awkwardly running into my exes is basically my specialty.” Her face softens. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Bellamy clears his throat. “It was bound to happen eventually, right?”</p><p>“We live in a city of three million people,” Clarke deadpans. “I’m not sure that’s true.”</p><p>“We also visit approximately two businesses.”</p><p>“Creatures of habit.”</p><p>He snorts, running a hand over his face, and he’s grateful to see the dent is gone between her eyebrows and there’s a smile tugging at her lips. The urge to lean forward and kiss her is so much <em>stronger</em> now than it ever has been, and he finds himself grateful for the buzz of his phone in his pocket.</p><p>Reaching in, his breath catches at Echo’s name on the screen.</p><p><strong> Echo:</strong> I’m glad you got your shit together.</p><p><strong> Echo:</strong> Happiness looks good on you.</p><p>“What’s up?” Clarke asks, sipping her coffee delicately, and Bellamy shakes his head.</p><p>“Nothing.” He tucks his phone back into his pocket. There are better moments to tell her. “So what happened next with the clay?”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> bellarke is a go </em>
</p><p><strong> Miller:</strong> Have we considered that they might both be too stubborn to ever make a move</p><p><strong> Miller:</strong> Also I hate you all for making me invested in this</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> Shut up, you were invested from the start, don’t lie to us</p><p><strong> Octavia:</strong> He makes a scarily good point though</p><p><strong> Monty:</strong> I’m more concerned by the fact that Jasper hasn’t chimed in yet</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> Sorry, my heart has been broken too many times over the last month</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> I really feel like they’re due any day now</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> Clarke started crying at a commercial where two old people were holding hands last night</p><p><strong> Octavia:</strong> Oh God</p><p><strong> Octavia:</strong> Not sure that’s helping us, tbh</p><p><strong> Raven:</strong> I think I have a plan</p><p><strong> Jasper:</strong> THANK GOD</p><p><strong> Monty:</strong> #JusticeForRaven</p><p><strong> Miller:</strong> I hate you all</p><p><strong> Miller:</strong> Goodnight and good luck, everyone</p><p>***</p><p>One month, one week, and six days after Bellamy and Echo break up, Raven tells her that she should join Tinder.</p><p>Clarke chokes, and tries not to notice the way Bellamy tenses beside her.</p><p>“What,” she says, more statement than question.</p><p>“It’s been <em>how long</em> since you dated? You need to get back out there.”</p><p>“No I don’t,” she defends, petulant, and feels the color rising in her cheeks. “Plus, is Tinder even really dating? That feels like more – ”</p><p>“Mindless fucking?” Raven supplies brightly.</p><p>Bellamy groans. “I’m grabbing another round.”</p><p>Clarke watches him head over to the bar, sees the way his fists clench as he’s waiting for their drinks.</p><p>When she turns to look at Raven, there’s a mischievous glint in her eye, and she fixes her friend with a glare. “What are you up to?”</p><p>“Absolutely nothing,” Raven responds, level. “What about you?”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>“Can I ask <em>why the fuck</em> that is?”</p><p>Clarke sighs. She’s been wondering the same thing herself, honestly. The last couple of weeks, all she has been able to think about has been what Raven said, and how strangely… cordial he and Echo had been when they’d all seen each other at the coffee shop. There’s something she <em>knows</em> Bellamy isn’t telling her, and part of her thinks… that maybe if she just told him the truth, too, that it wouldn’t shatter things. That he might even say it back.</p><p>Instead, she just drops her head on the table with a groan. “Because I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, we knew that already.”</p><p>She lifts her head to give Raven a weakly withering stare. “I mean, what if it’s too late, and I missed my window? We’ve known each other for almost a decade. And – ”</p><p>“Clarke,” she interrupts, cocking her head to the side with a look of complete exasperation. “Just…” Raven sighs heavily and glances over to the bar, where Bellamy and Miller are taking a shot. She finally settles on, “You should see he way he looks at you. And, you know, he’s your best friend. Regardless of everything else, he loves you, and telling him shouldn’t ruin anything.”</p><p>She feels like there’s something lodged in her throat, and she swallows thickly. Nodding once, she drains the rest of her beer and gives Raven a quick hug around the shoulders before standing and meeting Bellamy at the bar. She fits easily into his side, and he readily raises his arm to tuck her against him. A piece of her aches, terrified at the idea of losing this if everything goes wrong.</p><p>“Hey,” she says quietly. “Do you want to get out of here?”</p><p>He looks down at her curiously, eyes searching her own, but bobs his head readily. “Yeah, let’s go.” He and Miller exchange an indecipherable look as they settle their tab at the bar, and the cooler air is a refreshing hit to her skin as they begin the walk back to her apartment.</p><p>They are no strangers to companionable silences, and yet Clarke can’t help but feel overwhelmed by the tension of it all. The words she hasn’t said are clogging her throat, and she can’t take it anymore, she has to say <em>something</em>, she –</p><p>“Don’t join Tinder,” Bellamy blurts.</p><p>His words surprise her to the point that she stops walking in the middle of the sidewalk. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t… don’t join Tinder,” he repeats, more embarrassed. He runs a hand through his hair, the nervousness practically <em>buzzing</em> off of him, and she can feel herself holding her breath. He looks luminescent beneath the streetlamps, eyes tinted golden and pupils blown wide, and she doesn’t think she’s ever been more in love with him than she is right now, in all of his awkwardness.</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on it,” she assures, taking a step closer. Her eyes map his face as she tries to figure out his end game.</p><p>“Echo… Echo broke up with me because… she thinks I’m in love with you,” he says softly.</p><p>Idly, Clarke wonders how long a person can live with their heart not beating.</p><p>“She… she broke up with because I am in love with you,” he corrects, firmer, and her eyes snap up to his.</p><p>It takes her three seconds to react, and it’s only when she notices the pang of uncertainty behind his eyes that she raises her trembling hands to drag his mouth down to hers.</p><p>He reacts immediately, groaning into her mouth and gripping her waist – and, <em>God</em>, she didn’t know kissing Bellamy would feel like <em>this</em>. If she had, she certainly wouldn't have waited so fucking long. His tongue gently parts her lips and she sighs contentedly as she leans into him, his curls soft beneath her fingers. It’s only when a car horn blares behind him that they startle apart, his breath hot across her face, and an unexpected laugh bubbles up out of her.</p><p>His mouth is split wide in a grin, and she would give anything to keep him smiling like that forever.</p><p>“I love you too,” she murmurs. “Just in case, uh, that wasn’t made clear.”</p><p>He knocks his nose against hers and pulls her flush against him, kissing her softly again. “I did get that, thanks.”</p><p>“So Tinder was all it took, huh?” she asks, looping her arm through his as they finish their walk home.</p><p>“Shut up, you love me.”</p><p>“Yeah.” She hides her smile in his shoulder, hating how corny it sounds even as it leaves her mouth. “I do.”</p><p>***</p><p>One day after Bellamy and Clarke get together, they find out about the bet.</p><p>Bellamy looks horrified, and Clarke just asks, “Wait, so who won?”</p><p>The five of them are looking around the table staring at each other.</p><p>“They got together in like five weeks,” Miller says slowly.</p><p>Jasper’s head is on the table, still in despair, as Monty pats his head consoling and asks, “So are we going with whoever was closest?”</p><p>“That would be O, then, right?” Raven chimes in.</p><p>“So let me get this straight.” Bellamy glares at each of them individually. “Not only did you <em>bet</em> <em>money</em> on us, you didn’t even establish comprehensive enough rules to determine who was going to <em>get</em> the money?”</p><p>Clarke looks pensive. “Does that mean <em>we</em> technically win?”</p><p>The rest of the group erupts around them, pointing fingers and yelling nonsensically, and Bellamy slides his arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “I’d say that’s a yes,” he whispers in her ear.</p><p>She sinks back against him, sighing softly when he kisses her temple. “Absolutely does.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>